sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Maeda
Ray's girlfriend, Alice is one of Wh!te$tar's main characters. Personality Alice is a very sweet and kind girl, however she hides a dark side. She can easilly be tricked or pushed into becoming a dark villain, even fighting her friends. She's also very cunning. What seems like an obvious plan is probably a completely different ploy. She also can't stand it when people are rude to other people. However Alice is still very sweet most of the time. She laughs and jokes around her friends and even goes crazy over things she finds cute. When on an adventure, she does everything she can to help, however she'll also do anything to get her way. History Alice was raised as witch, she learned to use several spells and combat. But she was forced to leave home at thirteen to learn about the world on her own. That's when she met Ray. She befriended him and they began dating. After he told her about his responsibility to find a wife and protect the Eternity Scrolls, he proposed and she accepted. They went on many adventures and soon met Maxzda, who was searching for Ookamoni the Wolf. They started traveing together too, making more friends and going on many more adventures. It was later revealed by Ray that Alice was not from this world. Instead, she was from a place called Exstasia. Ray knew this once he read over the Eternity Scrolls, which stated Alice was from there. After learning this, Alice used the Chaos Emeralds and the little power they had left to summon a massive tower that broke through space-time. Once at the top, they left the base of a second tower identical to that one and found themselves in Exstasia. There they realize Exstatia was once in the same orbit as Earth, making them Dual Planets. However after Earth was hit by the meteor that created the Mobians, the Exstians used their advanced technology to flee to this new dimension. Soon the people revealed Alice was sent to Earth because she was too dangerous. While other beings must take Chaos from the Earth, Alice can create her own Chaos without any outside devices or help, thus making her an endless supply of Chaos. However, fearing this power would cause the civilization to war for her power, Alice was sent to Earth. With this knowlege, Alice realized she needed to use her powers of Chaos to stabalize the Chaos Seed, save Mazda, and bring balance back to Earth. But this could only be achieved with an Exstasian device left on Earth, the Chaos Lens. Abilities As a fighter, Alice becomes like a sort of witch. She'll summon giant fans, infused with Chaos to inflict massive damage. Alice can also summon swarms of silver doves, which she uses to distract her opponent. On occaision, she can gather the magical properties in her body to create a massive explosion that'll destroy any enemy on sight. But she hasn't mastered this yet, and when she uses it she falls into a breif coma. Alice is also a unique being. She can create limitless suplies of Chaos for her friends, however because she's a human she can't use it for herself. Alice an even be used as a replacement for the Chaos Emeralds or the Master Emerald. Quotes *''Auuuuu!!!'' *''Ohhh.'' *''I'm a witch, not a miracle worker.'' *''If you ever need help, I'm right here.'' *''If something bad ever happens, blame the guy right next to you!'' *''What's with boys and guns? '' *''So immature.'' *''All you've gotta do, is trust in friends. It's gotten me through sofar.'' *''I wonder what Ray's up to.'' *''You'll shut up now if you still want me as a girlfriend.'' *''I'' SWEAR FANTASM, SOMEDAY I'LL FIGURE OUT JUST WHAT THE HECK YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '' Trivia *Her "life's mission" is to figure out just what species Fantasm the Psychic is. *Alice's favorite singers are Evanescence, Taylor Swift, and Celtic Women. *Alice once shot up an electronics store just so she could get votes for Bristol Palin on Dancing with the Stars. *Her full name is ''Alice Bernard Maeda. *Alice is known to give people knicknames, such as calling Saizo Marushagan "pretty boy", however she doesn't do this very often. *Alice is seen having extraordinary strength, as seen when she holds massive items and weapons much larger than herself, however this ability has only been used for comical purposes thus far. Relationships *Mazda the Hedgehog (deceased friend) *Ray Takiyama (fiance) *Ookamoni the Wolf (sworn enemy) *Lorelei the Wolf (good friend) *Fantasm the Psychic (object of her life's mission) Theme Alice's theme is Yume wa Owaranai ~Kobore Ochiru Toki no Shizuku. Gallery Alice New cxhgcgfrfcngbh.png|link=Alice in one of her outfits. Alex Rei gncgvmlvxczfvf.png|Alice (left) as a boy: Alex Maeda. Ookamoni Alice puppet chngchcn.png|Alice under Ookamoni's manipulation. Sharalice sprites.png|Sprites of Alice (left) and Ray (right). Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Musicians Category:Sorcerer/Magician/Witch/Wizard Category:Club Rouge employees Category:Heroes Category:Wh!te$tar's Characters Category:Characters from another dimension